1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and, in particular, to a printing apparatus in which paper is inserted between a printing head and a platen roller and printing to the paper is carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus is incorporated in a portable terminal unit such as a POS terminal, a ticket terminal or such, for carrying out printing for a print such as a receipt, a ticket or such (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-94767).
In the printing apparatus, paper is held between a printing head and a platen roller, and printing is carried out with the printing head to the paper.
At this time, in order to hold the paper between the printing head and the platen roller, the printing head and the platen roller are pressed together with a coil spring or such provided on a surface perpendicular to the printing head and the platen roller. Further, a paper guide is provided for guiding the paper to between the printing head and the platen roller.